Gods of the World Unite!!!!
by Zelgadis Greywords
Summary: This is only the prologue to two of my fanfics. Read the notes on the inside, they will help. There is one at the end at one at the beginning (make sure you read this story)


Gods of the worlds unite!!!  Gods of the World, UNITE!!!! a prologue 

Note: I do not own Canal Volfeed, Ciefied the nova dragon, or anything related to anime whatsoever. If I did, Sylphiel probably would have died by the end of the first season (she got _sooo_ annoying). But anyways, i wrote this fic because I always thought, since the highest ryuzoku of these two worlds were of different genders* (yes, i know they could be any gender they want to. . .but they appeared to be male and female!!!!), why wouldn't they have children? The child of god's and goddesses is a very small subject. But we will see how the child acts. Have as much fun reading this as i did writing it ^_^_^_^(i know it's corny, so what?) A suggestion to whoever made fanfiction.net, make a option to match up animes instead of one giant section. Btw. . .Canal IS NOT a giant ship in this one. She is herself and pilot of the swordbreaker. She is the only one able to pilot such a ship. The same goes for Dark Star. 

The emerald haired woman walked into a sparkling white five star restaurant out in the Eyre quadrant. She was stunningly beautiful and wore a blinding shoulderless virgin white dress with red ribons and orbs. A beauty that no other female, no matter how stunning, could match. She sat at a table for two across from a blond haired man. The man was as handsome as she was beautiful. The two radiated with a aura of importance that can only be achieved through endless knowledge. A chill ran down the woman's spine from how much this man looked like Dark Star. 

"So nice of you to join me, Volfeed. I have been waiting for a long time to propose an offer for you." 

"The pleasure is all mine, Ciefied. I am so glad to see that you have become strong enough that your form can live outside your knights. It has already been fifty years since our arch nemesis' have been destroyed. It is time we put things back in place. What is this proposition you speak of?" 

"Well, I was thinking about how the Lord of Nightmares is a very fickle woman. Once she gets bored with the utopia we have created in our worlds, she will add an even more powerful darkness for each of us to face. We will not be able to stand up to them, thus we will die in the process with an even greater good being created. The cycle will continue endlessly creating total chaos. I think we should do something about this." 

"I agree, but what exactly did you have in mind? We are kept busy enough making sure the world is a wonderful place anyone can enjoy. If another threat does appear, how would we be able to stop it. We are each missing a piece of the puzzle. You, containing magic no one can surpass, and me, with technology i possess, are two parts of a whole." 

"That is where my plan comes into effect. I say we concieve a child. We will both raise him or her in each of our worlds. He or she will contain my magic and will be able to pilot swordbreaker. That way, when the day comes, our child will be the keepers of the peace and the saviors of the world." 

Volfeed was in shock; but at the same time, she knew deep down that she wanted this. She loved Ciefied and always felt the amazing chemistry when they were always together. The child of two Gods would not only save the world from devistation, but would show the love she shared with Ciefied. "I'll do it," Volfeed finally stated warmly. As she looked into Ciefied's eyes, she saw the smile she gave returned. 

That is where the love of Ciefied and Volfeed blossomed. The love of two different gods to try to create a hope for the future. After nine months had passed, Volfeed gave birth to two children. A girl with hair that shimmered like the sea of chaos, and a boy with hair darker than twilight.

Note: to read the rest of the fanfiction will be split up into two different parts after this chapter. One for the girl and one for the boy. The boy's will be set in the Slayers world, the girl's will be in the Lost Universe world. You can just look up my name and find these whenever they're posted if you're interested to find out what happens. The girls will be titled The Daughter of a Goddess while the boy's is titled, The Son of a God. Wish me luck. There will be no more put onto God's of the World Unite!!!!! because they will be in the others. 


End file.
